


for you, for Her

by amorremanet



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Erotic Poetry, F/M, Poetry, Puppy Play, Sub Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorremanet/pseuds/amorremanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I don’t know, Sherlock / She hisses, caresses your cheek / with her riding crop / Have you been naughty / or have you been nice?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	for you, for Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mondegreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondegreen/gifts).



> This was written for Sara/rubikovs/Mondegreen as a holiday gift of sorts, with the prompt, "naughty or nice."

I don’t know, Sherlock  
She hisses, caresses your cheek  
with her riding crop  
Have you been naughty  
or have you been nice?

To answer that question  
would prove the former true  
so you crawl forward in perfect silence  
nose up the muscles of Her calves  
rest your head on Her thigh

you blink up at Her, wide-eyed, expectant  
you whimper as She cards her fingers  
back and through your hair  
She doesn’t yank, or tug, or pull  
just brushes as though you mean something to Her

as though you’re too delicate for more than teasing  
as though you can’t take Her heel jamming down  
onto the back of your tender neck.


End file.
